Jade's Dream
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Jade falls asleep in class and dreams about Tori. Trina overhears and makes it her duty to get the two girls together. Will she succeed? warning for girl-on-girl sex and cursing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters or anything! If I did, Bade would never have gotten back together; Jori would've happened; Reck would've happened; and it would probably belong on a porn site or something… lol

Warning: as with most of my stories, this one is filled with mature content aka girl/girl sex, cursing, etc. If you do not like that kind of thing, do not read! This story is rated M for a reason, so if you don't belong here enjoy the not-so-dirty stories! Thanks!

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~~

Normally, Jade knew a lot of things about people. She KNEW her dad hated her and her dreams to become a producer, writer, director, and/or singer. She KNEW that, every day, Sikowitz would do or say something crazy and completely weird. She KNEW Beck was no longer her boyfriend and was crushing on Tori. She KNEW Robbie had a huge crush on Cat, who she KNEW had just lost her virginity to some guy she'd been dating named Chip. She KNEW that Andre had secretly recorded an album for a little known record company who was doing their best to get it to a bigger one and also that he had had a crush on the Ice Queen herself once upon a time. She also KNEW that Tori was incredibly talented, nice, and kind, and would do anything to have Jade's friendship. Jade also KNEW that that was exactly what Tori was doing, winning her affection. She was doing it so well that Jade KNEW she had, somehow, somewhere along the way, developed feelings for a certain Tori Vega.

What Jade didn't know was when she started liking and then REALLY liking Tori. When did the hating stop? When did she start considering Tori a friend? When did Tori get a soft spot in Jade's heart that soon blossomed into her whole heart? Jade didn't know when or why she'd grown soft enough to allow herself to have feelings for someone without fighting them. Even when she first started liking Beck, she fought the feelings and told herself she didn't-couldn't have them. Jade also didn't know when she started dreaming about Tori, about loving Tori and Tori loving her back, or them having a future together. She didn't fight those either; Jade liked-hell, loved the dreams.

It was because of these dreams that Jade knew she couldn't fall asleep in class anymore. Not if she didn't want anybody to hear her mumble, or scream, Tori's name while she dreamed and to figure out her secret. Unfortunately for Jade, today she was incredibly exhausted. She had fought with her dad until ungodly hours of the morning and, as a result, had pulled an all-nighter. To add to that, class seemed beyond boring and warm. She felt as if she were being lulled to sleep by her current teacher's monotone speech while being wrapped in a comfy blanket. What? She wasn't made of stone!

Jade didn't know when she finally fell asleep; she just knew she was dreaming of Tori.

"_Jade," a seductive voice called, "I've got a surprise for you baby."_

_A shiver ran up Jade's spine right before a very hot, sexy version of Tori showed herself from behind the wall in Jade's bedroom. She was completely naked except for the knee-high, shiny black, high-heel boots she was wearing. Jade nearly came in her pants. Her heart jumped. She shook with the need to jump on Tori and fuck her brains out until she screamed Jade's name. However, a moment later, Tori pulled out a long stretch of rope from behind her back. It was clear instantly that Tori had plans to be the one fucking Jade's brain out until she screamed her name tonight. And Jade was more than happy to oblige._

"_Oh Tori," Jade moaned in excitement._

_In dream-like fashion, Jade suddenly found herself tied spread eagle to her bed. She struggled slightly against her bonds just to be sure they were tight enough. Tori did good. She looked up and saw Tori watching her with arousal and hunger lighting a fire in her eyes. One of her boot-laden feet was slightly forward, her right hand on a hip. She looked so super sexy; Jade felt a flash of heat rush between her legs. She was about to tell Tori to start already when Tori started stalking toward her. Jade couldn't even blink as she watched each boot bring Tori closer and closer. Tori crawled onto the bed then over Jade's body. Her hands made their way to the side of Jade's head where she froze, staring down at Jade. Jade licked her lips as she looked at Tori's. As if that was her cue, Tori's lips attacked Jade's. Her breathing immediately became stressed. She wanted so badly to touch Tori. She moved to do just that but remembered her bonds and relaxed. Tori dipped her body in a wave-like motion, rubbing against Jade's pulsing center. Jade moaned into Tori's mouth, wanting more._

_Jade tried to move her body up to Tori's, needing more contact, but Tori moved out of reach. Jade whined, and she could feel Tori's smirk on her mouth. Jade moved her head to whine again as her body fell back to the bed. Tori attacked Jade's neck. Jade gasped as Tori sucked and bit a path down her neck, in all the right places. Finally, Tori was at Jade's chest. Jade cried out when Tori suddenly wrapped her mouth around as much of Jade's breast as she could. Her tongue ran over the area, swirling around until she flicked it over Jade's nipple. Jade let out a moan. Tori flicked it again and Jade let out another moan. Tori released the nipple with a pop, smiled up at Jade, and moved to the other. Jade watched, fixated. Just as she was about to take Jade into her mouth, Jade suddenly felt a slap against her pussy. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure._

"_You like that?" Tori asked huskily._

_Jade could only nod. Tori moved back up to press her lips back to Jade's, but didn't touch her hot center or her neglected breast. Jade whined in disappointment, receiving another gentle slap, this time to her formally untouched breast. Jade gasped._

"_Patience," Tori whispered into Jade's mouth._

_Jade remained still. As if for a reward, Tori finally laid her body down on to Jade's, pressing their hot, wet centers on to one another. Jade hummed in appreciation. After another moment of making out, Jade suddenly felt a finger slip between her lips and glide across her clit. Jade gasped and her hips thrust up uncontrollably. Again, the finger glided down her clit._

"_Tori!" Jade gasped and let her head fall to the side._

_Tori leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes." At the end of her demand, she ran her finger over Jade's clit again, silently promising more was to come if Jade would only do as told._

_Jade closed her eyes._

_Tori kissed her lips for a long moment and then was gone. Jade whimpered at the loss. For a long minute, she wondered why Tori left and when she was coming back. Then the bed dipped and shook and Tori said, "Keep your eyes closed."_

_Jade nodded. For a moment, there was nothing. Then Jade cried out "Oh Tori!" as her pussy was sucked into Tori's mouth. Tori ran her tongue between Jade's lips and around her clit. Jade gasped and moaned as Tori's tongue assaulted her clit at the sounds she was making. Flicking and pressing and sucking and rubbing, it was driving Jade crazy, closer and closer to the edge. She thrusted her hips and wreathed under the assault until Tori had to hold her down._

_Just as Jade was about to orgasm, Tori pulled away. Jade whimpered pitifully at the loss but somehow remembered Tori's order to keep her eyes closed._

"_Now comes the thing I left to get earlier," Tori taunted into Jade's ear._

_Jade's breath and body quivered in anticipation. Then suddenly, a long, slender, smooth object was thrusted all the way into Jade. "DEAR GOD TORI!" she yelled._

_Tori pressed her mouth back to Jade's for a moment, keeping her body still while Jade relaxed. Then she pulled back, "Open your eyes."_

_Jade blinked up into Tori's deep brown eyes, seeing nothing but love and want. She looked down and saw the black strap of the strap-on around Tori's hips. The sight had Jade's heart skipping beats and speeding rapidly, her heat and want increasing making her blurt, "Fuck me Tori."_

_Tori chuckled then complied, forgetting that she was the one who was supposed to be in charge. Jade moaned as Tori started slowly thrusting her hips. The length of the strap-on came almost all the way out then was slowly shoved back in._

_Soon, the slow pace was too little for Jade. "More," she moaned. Tori increased force but not too much speed. Still Jade wanted more. "Fuck me Tori," Jade growled, staring into Tori's eyes, "Fuck my brains out!"_

_Tori's eyes flashed and immediately her hips started moving faster._

_Jade moaned throughout, "Yes! Tori! Oh God! Faster Tori!"_

_With that, Tori started fucking Jade as fast as she could. Jade cried out and moaned and groaned, her words becoming unrecognizable. Tori was moaning too as the pressure from fucking Jade pressed against her clit. Jade was getting close._

_Suddenly, there was a finger pressing and rubbing small circles on Jade's clit. That was it. Jade immediately tightened and came, screaming, "TORI!"._

_Through her scream, she could hear Tori let out her own scream as she too came, "JADE!" Tori's body collapsed on top of Jade._

The sensation of real, physical pain against her head jolted her back into reality. She panted for a second, looking around the, thankfully, now-empty classroom as she hoped she either didn't shout out Tori's name or, if she did, no one had heard. As she returned fully to reality, she realized two things. One, her underwear was now completely soaked. Two, she had just slammed her forehead hard against her desk and now had a bump. She wiped the sweat from her head as her breath finally caught up to her. She was about to get up, determined not to reveal how shaky her legs felt from her recent orgasm, when she heard a voice from the doorway behind her.

"Holy shit Jade!"

Jade shot around to see the second to last person (the last being Tori herself) she wanted to see at this moment, a completely shocked, wide-eyed and gaping-mouthed, Trina Vega.

'Shit.'

A flash of terror ran through Jade as she silently stared at Trina. The she blinked and forced the terror away. She gathered her things and made her way to the door. A still abnormally silent Trina moved out of her way.

One of the only things Trina shared in common with her sister was that she was unafraid of what Jade might do to her should she get on Jade's bad side. Jade had spent plenty of time in the past trying to ruin Trina. But the girl would just come back more annoying than ever, making it a waste of Jade's time to continue. That is why, as she slammed open her locker in the deserted hallway, she knew Trina would follow and say something to her. "What the hell Jade?"

Jade ignored her presence.

"Hellooo? Aren't you going to say something? Threaten me to forget what I just saw and heard or else?"

Jade growled, not looking away as she shuffled through her locker, "I have no idea what you're talking about. You didn't see or hear anything."

"Um. But I did."

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes before standing up to get in Trina's face, "I'll say this one more time. You. Didn't see. Or hear. Anything. Got it?"

Trina put her hands on her hips, "I'm not just gonna pretend you didn't just have a wet dream about my baby sister and screamed her name!"

"SHHH!" Jade covered Trina's mouth and looked around. Satisfied that no one heard, she let go and stepped back. "Alright," Jade hissed as she shot eye daggers at Trina, "What do you want from me in exchange for keeping your mouth shut?"

"I WANT to help you," she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jade's eyes grew wide, "You what?"

Trina sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "I want to help you and Tori get together."

"What? No!" Jade turned back to her locker.

"Why not?! It's obvious from what just happened that you totally have the hots for her!"

"Yah? So what if I do?"

"Well being the sister of the girl of your dreams, I may have happened to hear a few things," Trina smiled slyly, tempting Jade to want to know what she was talking about.

Against her better judgment, Jade asked, "What things?"

"Let's just say that sweet, innocent Tori may not be as sweet and innocent as she acts."

Jade shook her head at Trina, "I don't follow."

Trina made an exasperated noise. "When she masturbates and has wet dreams, she calls out your name. She writes about wanting you in her diary. You're the biggest lesbian fantasy she's had since Mandy Musgrave from _South of Nowhere_," she blurted.

Jade didn't think Tori would appreciate Trina telling Jade, or anybody, that. The shock from not only being told that but from the information itself showed clearly on her face. She stared at Trina silently as she tried to figure out whether the older Vega was being serious or not.

Trina continued, "So since I know for a fact that Tori wants you just as much as you want her, you should let me help you win her over. It'll be difficult since she's been hurt in relationships before. Not to mention she doesn't know you like her. But with my help, you can get her to let you in her pants."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't let me help, I'll tell the whole school about hearing you scream my sister's name as you orgasm in your sleep!"

Jade growled at the threat but continued, "I meant, why do you want to do that? Get us together?"

"Because, like I said, my sister has been hurt by not only every boy she's dated but also by herself, trying to deny her true self, her gay self. And even though pretty much everyone, including me, thinks you're a total gank, Tori doesn't. I've never seen her try so hard to win someone's affection like she's done with you. Plus," Trina paused as if not truly sure she should say what was next, "I know if there's good in you, you'll give it to Tori. You've had her back before and you can try to deny it but I know you've warmed up to her. I've seen the change in the way you treat her. And she deserves to have someone treat her right. And so do you I guess." Jade was again shocked by Trina's depth and sincerity. "Whether you like it or not Jade, I don't think you're as tough and mean as you pretend to be. And I know Tori doesn't either." Jade wasn't sure whether she did like that or not. "So. Deal?" Trina cocked her eyebrow. Jade blinked and thought for a moment. "Don't make me fulfill my threat." Trina reminded.

Jade narrowed her eyes but felt a tad more respect for the older, still more annoying Vega for caring so much about her sister to try to force Jade to let her get them together. "Fine. Deal."

"Great!" Trina smiled excitedly, "I'll get your number from Tori's phone and get straight to work tonight. I'll text or call with hints or tips or plans or whatever. Later!" With that, she was off, running down the hallway.

Jade stared after her, wondering, 'What just happened and what am I getting myself into…?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if I owned Victorious, I wouldn't need to post anything on a fanfiction site. I wouldn't need to do anything at all because I'd be rich, and therefore laying on a beach drinking rum somewhere and getting' wenches. Lol

Note: I just wanna take a minute to add my two sense about the horrible "finale" of Victorious. Yah it was a good episode by itself, but as the FINALE? I mean, iCarly got a legit finale that made us think back on the show, how it began, how it grew, and we got to say goodbye. But with Victorious, it was just like "well fuck you. You don't even get a finale. You just get a regular episode that we'll just call the finale because it's the last one." Like wtf was that about? … However, like I said, I did like the episode when I didn't think of it as the "finale". It was pretty funny and absolutely FULL of Jori. I mean, did anyone else notice that Jade wanted to spend time with Tori in order to get away from Beck? I mean seriously, if she really still loved him, she would've gone anyway to make him happy or at least to be able to make out with him in public. But no, she basically forced Tori to make plans with her. And then, they argued like an old married couple! Yes, definite Jori points. So I was like "well, I'm pissed that that was the last episode ever, but it had Jori so I'm okay with it." Lol oh! Which reminds me, I mention that episode in this section but in this story Jade and Beck did NOT get back together (which is why I say that Beck wants to win Jade back when it comes to his motive for "tricking" her to go to the race.)

Anyway. So this part doesn't have any Jade and Tori love, so it doesn't need that warning. But it will happen in the next part. So don't worry about that.

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~

When Tori joined Trina in the parking lot at the end of that day, she immediately noticed her sister's perky attitude. Trina had been waiting for her by the car (which normally doesn't happen because usually Tori has to wait while Trina says goodbye to all her "friends"). Once she saw her baby sister, she got this bright, wide smile on her face before running to Tori to hug her. "Hey sista sista," she greeted as she squeezed Tori tight.

Tori gasped as she tried to breathe, "Hey Treen."

When Trina let go, she grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her to the car, opening the passenger door for her before shoving her in. "We're going for a sister date!" she said, leaving no room for argument as she shut the door.

While Tori moved to actually sit in the seat, Trina went around before climbing in the driver's side. She started the car and rocketed away from school. Tori looked at Trina for a few moments, trying to decipher what was happening. Finally, she asked, "Not that I'm not grateful for this spontaneous sister date, but what the hell is going on?"

Trina giggled, "You're funny when you curse."

"Hell isn't a curse," Tori tried to cover up, "It's just a place some people believe in."

Trina rolled her eyes but ignored the question for the moment. Tori waited for Trina to answer, but when she didn't, Tori huffed and leaned back against the sheet. She looked out the window in silence, wondering what Trina was up to.

When they finally rolled up to Nozu and got out, Trina once again grabbed Tori's hand and pulled her along behind her. Trina immediately saw an empty booth and took it, thankful that the place wasn't too crowded. Tori sat down, still eyeing her sister oddly, while a waiter came over. They both ordered the Ancient Japanese Secret green tea and some sushi. Finally, Tori couldn't take it anymore, "Alright. What is going on Trina?"

Trina smiled excitedly, "I know something you don't know."

Tori waited for more. When it didn't come, she slapped the table with her hands and glared, "What?"

"I can't tell you."

Tori groaned and leaned back against the booth, draping her head over the back to look at the ceiling, in exasperation. Trina just giggled as their sushi arrived.

"Can I at least have a hint?" Tori asked as she picked up a tuna roll with her chopsticks.

Trina took a moment to fake thinking about it. "Alright," she finally said, "It has something to do with someone having a crush on you."

Tori's eyes widened, "That's it? I don't get to know who? Or if they're going to ask me out? Or anything?"

Trina smirked, "Sorry baby sis. That's all you're getting from me."

"Ugh!" Tori groaned again. She sullenly ate her sushi while Trina blabbed about her day and how Sinjin creeped her out again. Tori half-heartedly laughed as Trina told about how she got her revenge on the odd boy, but mostly she was thinking about who could possibly like her.

"So we haven't had girl talk in a while," Trina said suddenly.

Tori's brow furrowed, "You wanna have a heart-to-heart?"

Trina nodded rapidly. Tori had to admit, as untalented and annoying as her sister could be, Trina was actually a really good sister. She always had Tori's back ever since they were young. They used to sleep in the same room even before they got old enough to need a little more privacy. Lately, they hadn't taken the time to just talk like they used to. Tori hadn't realized she missed it until now. "Okay. You got something you wanna talk about?"

"You."

"What?"

"We didn't get to talk about your break up with Martin," Trina said concerned.

Tori sighed, "You know how that went Trina. It happens every time. They break up with me because they see the way I look at her and they find out I'm in love with Jade."

Trina reached out to place her hand on Tori's. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to go out with girls?" Trina asked gently.

"You know I can't do that!"

"You CAN. You just CHOOSE not to."

Tori glared, "What about my music career, huh? You know that it'd be tougher on me if I was to be openly gay. There are a lot of record labels who wouldn't even consider me if they thought I was gay."

"But you are gay Tori. You'll never be happy with a guy."

Tori sighed, "Then maybe I'll just be alone. Get a bunny or something to keep me company."

"What if Jade were to ask you on a date?"

"Huh?"

"If Jade, the girl of your dreams, asked you out and wanted to be your girlfriend, would you do it? Would you risk your future for her?"

"Yes," Tori answered without hesitation, "I'd give up anything to be with Jade, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I think that if you're willing to risk so much for her, why are you holding back?"

Tori's mouth opened but no words came out. She didn't have a reason, other than she was afraid. She had only recently become Jade's friend and had been spending a lot of time with her lately. Ever since they sang together and played a husband and wife, Jade had been letting Tori closer and closer. Jade would even just invite herself over and just hang out with Tori. Sometimes they did homework together, or watched TV/movies, or Jade would just lounge around Tori's room while Tori did other things on her computer. They didn't always talk, but when they did it wasn't filled with so much arguing and Jade's teasing as it used to be. And when they did argue, it was more for entertainment than anything else- just getting the other's feathers ruffled for fun. Like when Jade had invited herself to Tori's to avoid Beck's attempts to "trick" her into going to that race with him and therefore try to win her back. (Sikowitz had dared them to only say yes to everything, and that was Beck's way of trying to trick her. Only it didn't work because Jade made it clear she wanted Tori to rescue her and she did. And then they spent the whole day mock arguing, eating junkfood, and then visiting Trina on that Spanish show she was on.) She didn't want to mess that up by making her feelings known to anyone, especially Jade.

Interrupting her thoughts, Trina asked, "If you're dreaming of your perfect first date with Jade, how would it go?" When Tori didn't immediately answer, Trina clarified, "Like if she were going to sweep you off you feet and ask you to be her girlfriend, what would happen?"

Tori thought for a second, a dreamy look coming over her face. Finally she answered, "Well, I'd want it to be romantic, but not too sappy because that wouldn't be Jade… I guess, I would want her start by doing something totally Jade, like breaking into my room at night or chasing me with her scissors. And then it would be a surprise when that led to something romantic, like her breaking into my room to give me flowers or chasing me with her scissors into a room that she set up to look like a dinner date. She wouldn't have to say much, as long as I knew she liked me, she could just say the word and I'd be hers." Tori shrugged and looked away as she blushed, "It's nothing special, but it'd be perfect for me."

While Tori put another piece of sushi in her mouth as she tried to control her blush, Trina had a light bulb come on in her head. She smiled to herself as a plan came into her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you guys know the drill

Note: thank you all for the favorites, follows, and responses! They mean so much!

Warning: contains a very hot girl/girl love scene. If you are too young or that is not your thing, please go away. It's not you I swear; it's just the rules. (: Enjoy!

~~~~~Victorious~~~~~~

Jade was nervous as hell, impatiently counting down the hours until she could make her first move to initiate Trina's plan. Jade had to admit, it was a pretty good plan. The older Vega had told Jade about the conversation she's had with Tori, about how Tori would willingly forfeit her singing career- would willingly forfeit anything just to be with Jade and how she'd fantasized how she'd want Jade to ask her out. If Jade was completely honest with herself, the information about how badly Tori wanted to be with Jade moved her completely. No one had ever loved her as much as Tori did. And with more honesty, Jade didn't think she'd ever loved anyone as much as Tori. This wasn't just about sexual desire and a crush. This was real, deep, mindblowingly huge feelings. That both exhilarated and terrified Jade. If she was the only one who knew of her feelings, she would seriously consider doing absolutely nothing and giving into her fear. But she had made a deal with Trina and herself to treat Tori right. Tori deserved that. She deserved a lot better than Jade. But for some reason, the raven-haired girl was blessed to have Tori return her feelings. The fact that she knew Tori loved her just as much as she loved Tori, too, helped Jade not to run away. She would fight for Tori. And she would win.

Trina's plan was nearly perfect. There had been some details that Jade had absolutely refused and tweaked to better romance Tori. Actually… Nearly all of the suggestions seemed too outrageous for the younger Vega, and there was no way Jade was going to agree to them. Trina had seemed pleased when Jade vetoed and replaced some of her ideas, almost as if she was testing Jade to see how well she really knew Tori. Jade wasn't sure if she was that smart or not, but ignored it in favor of helping Trina set everything up. And then, it was finally time. Good thing too because Jade was going nearly insane.

Lunchtime. A.k.a. the beginning of the plan. Jade walked out to the Asphalt Café to see most of her gang already there. Just Cat and Tori were missing. Well, Jade couldn't start without Tori, so she looked around. Seeing Trina across the blacktop, they made eye contact and nodded to each other, signaling they were both ready. Then Jade became aware of Tori's presence, hyperaware of her target. Jade watched as she and Cat made their way to their table and sat down. Again, she shared a look with Trina before moving in on her prey.

"Hey Jade!" Cat greeted loudly and cheerfully when she was the first to see Jade approaching. Everyone said their hello as well.

Once Jade reached the table, she didn't immediately sit down instead smiling her half-smirk at Cat, "Heya Kitty. Now move over."

Cat chuckled and did as Jade told her. Jade smiled smugly as she sat down between her best friend and her soon-to-be-girlfriend. Tori shot a wary look before looking away to continue eating and talking to Beck. Jade felt a flash of jealousy but pushed it away. She couldn't give away her plan. Besides Tori would hers soon and no one else's. Jade acted normally until finally the moment she was prepared for came. Ice cold liquid was poured down her back. She gasped and arched her back, trying to get away from the sudden coldness. The table froze as Jade's backside was drenched.

Acting like her usual self right on key, Trina's annoying voice whined, "Jade! That drink was for me to drink! Not for you to wear!"

Jade stood up and turned to give the older Latina her best, most threatening glare. Trina, even with knowing this was all fake, stepped back in terror. Jade growled, "I'm not the one who spilled it all over my back you idiot!"

Before Trina could respond, Tori quickly stood and said, "Wait Jade. It was just an accident. Right Trina?"

The interruption didn't stop their performance; they had planned for everything. Trina shrugged, "I'm not telling. She called me an idiot. Maybe I think she deserved to have her ugly hair-doo ruined."

Jade gaped. "Ugly?! You're calling my hair ugly?! Have you seen your rat's nest of a hairstyle today?"

Both Trina and Jade were aware of Tori looking between them horrified. She was right where they wanted her. Trina scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned away.

Jade growled, "Don't you walk away from me you bitch!" She grabbed for Trina and yanked her back.

But Trina broke away and took off, running into the building. Jade huffed loudly before taking off after her. Jade had to fight to hide her smile when she heard Tori call after, "Wait Jade. Please don't kill my sister!" and footsteps as Tori chased after Jade.

Jade and Trina were both faster than her and ran into the Black Box together with the Latina lagging behind. "Quick!" Trina gasped as she ran to the bag that was by the door, "Get into place!"

Jade moved to the piano that was placed in the middle of the room and quickly lit the candles that were on top of it. Then she grabbed the sheet music and made sure it was in place. As she quickly shed herself of the soaked top and replaced it with a dry, sexier one, Trina stood by the door, waiting for Tori to burst in. Jade had just pulled the shirt down when the door burst open and Tori ran in panting. "Jade? Jade, did you kill-" her words were cut off when her eyes landed on Jade smirking as she leaned against the piano, looking as if nothing had happened. Her eyes took in the candles, the piano, and Jade's new shirt, trying to piece together what just happened. "Jade?" she breathed, "What's going on?"

Jade looked over Tori's shoulder and nodded to Trina, who slid one of the metal pipes in her hands through the doors' handles, effectively locking them to the outside world. Tori had turned around to follow Jade's look and gasped when she saw her sister alive and unharmed. "Trina? What the hell? Jade didn't kill you?"

Trina laughed, "Don't be silly. It was all just an act."

"An act?" Tori squeaked.

"To lure you into Jade's trap," Trina winked at Jade, who laughed. Then the older Vega moved towards the other end of the theater, "Just gonna lock the other door then you guys will have each other all yourselves. Just remember school is still going on, so no screaming." She giggled giddily, making Jade roll her eyes with a smile.

Jade and Tori listened in silence as the metal clanged as Trina slid it through the other door's handle. Then again as her footsteps let them know that she was climbing up to the catwalk and was planning to crawl out through the crawlspace that led into another closet that was empty upstairs. No one was getting in the room until Jade and Tori were done. But Tori was confused. Quietly, with a hint of fear, she asked, "Jade. Are you going to tell me what's going on now? Or are you planning to kill me? 'Cause this has to be one of the worst places to do that because it's crowded and-"

Jade cut Tori's nervous rambling off with a finger to her lips, wanting so badly to taste those lips with her own. 'All in good time', she told herself. "I wanna show you something."

Tori nodded, and Jade gave her a kind smile as she took Tori's hand and pulled her over to the piano. She gently guided Tori to sit into the chair she had put facing the piano bench. Tori watched fascinated as Jade then reached across the piano and grabbed a fake, black rose. She handed it to Tori with a shy smile, "It's fake so that it won't die, and you can keep it forever if you want."

Slowly, a smile came over Tori's face as she took the rose from Jade. She brought it close to her and held it against her chest, as if protecting it, which made Jade smile before sitting on the bench, facing Tori. Tori was looking at her expectantly, not knowing what to expect, but she also knew that if she pressed Jade, she would get mad and walk away for whatever reason. Jade could see that Tori was holding back her questions, and that made Jade happy. Tori understood Jade. Beck had never completely understood her. He would always press for answers even if she didn't want to give them, always more preoccupied with his own curiosity. Tori wasn't like that; she would always put Jade's feelings first. Jade was also grateful that Tori wasn't pressing because Jade was scared, and she didn't want to lose her nerve. So she took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm not very good with this expressing feelings thing. But I have something to tell you, something that you need to know, that I need you to know. But I don't think I can quite put it into actual words. So I thought I'd just say it through song, the language we both speak."

Tori's eyes went wide but she nodded, showing she understood the message. She stayed silent and smiled encouragingly. Jade took a deep breath and positioned her hands over the piano. She had thought long and hard about this song she was going to play. She looked into the soft brown eyes of the girl she loved to give her courage and then she began to playing and sing.

_A place to crash  
I got you  
No need to ask  
I got you  
Just get on the phone  
I got you  
Come and pick you up if I have to_

Jade wanted a song that would show Tori that her feelings were deeper than just a crush. That, like the song said, if she needed a place to crash- someone to help her escape, to take care of her and help her when she needed, then Jade could be that person. She wanted to be that person. For Tori.

___What's weird about it  
Is we're right at the end  
And mad about it  
Just figured it out in my head  
I'm proud to say  
I got you  
_

Tori and Jade had already made it through a lot together. It was like they were they were at the end of their relationship instead of the beginning. Jade felt angry for letting it elude her for so long due to her ignorance to her own feelings, the feelings she had denied feeling and ignored. Not anymore. Jade wanted Tori to be hers.

_Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
I got you  
_

It didn't matter if Tori said goodbye or made her cry. It didn't matter if they fought and said harsh things that they didn't mean. It wouldn't even matter if Tori realized she deserved better and moved on because Jade would let her go so Tori could be happy. None of it mattered because, no matter what Jade had realized, she was always gonna love Tori. And she'd spend the rest of her life proving that to her.

_Ain't falling apart, or bitter  
Let's be bigger than that and remember  
The cooling outdoor when you're all alone  
We'll go on surviving  
No drama, no need for a show  
Just wanna say  
I got you  
_

Jade wasn't going to let them fall apart. Not like she and Beck had. Because with Tori, it was so much bigger, so much more than anything she'd ever had. She had fought with Beck instead of for him- though at the time it felt like the same thing. And he hadn't fought for her either. She wasn't going to fight with Tori. Well, she'd try not to anyway. She knew all couples fight some times. But even if they fought, Jade would make sure it wouldn't come between the group like it had when she and Beck had fought. She vowed that if she and Tori fought, Jade would stick around and work it out because that would be the only way to keep the Latina by her side.

_Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)  
I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you_

'Cause this is love and life  
And nothing we can both control  
And if it don't feel right  
You're not losing me by letting me know  


As Jade reconnected her eyes with Tori's, she saw the incredible amount of love she was hoping for. Jade had always been drawn to Tori like a moth to a flame. She had tried to blame it on jealousy and wanting to make the girl suffer for making a move on Beck and being better than her at nearly everything. But now Jade knew that it was because Tori was her soulmate. And by the light shinning in Tori's eyes, Jade felt blessed to know that Tori felt the same way. They couldn't control their feelings as much as they could not control their lives. But if Tori had a moment in the future where she was unhappy or upset, Jade wanted her to talk to about it. Jade would do her best to fix it or die trying. Hopefully, those moments would be few and short-lived and far in between.

_Go ahead and say goodbye (say goodbye)  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)  
I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
A place to crash  
I got you  
No need to ask  
I got you_

As Jade finished the song, Tori felt tears fill her eyes. Jade loved her. JADE loved HER. Just as much as Tori loved Jade. She didn't know how it was possible. She didn't know what she did to win the love of this beautiful, talented, amazing girl in front of her. Jade told her everything she needed to know in the song. She loved her; she would take care of Tori, be there for her. She wasn't going to let her go- not for anything. Jade would fight for her no matter what it cost. Tori knew Jade was her soulmate. The way their eyes connected and lighted a fire throughout Tori's body, and the way Jade was looking at her with complete love, desire, and awe told her that that statement was right. Tori felt it in her heart and soul. She would never let Jade go either. She'd fight to keep Jade for as long as she could have her which was hopefully forever. Not having any words to express these feelings either, Tori surged forward and captured Jade's lips in a searing kiss.

Jade had seen it coming and caught the Latina's body in her lap, pulling her close as she responded with just as much heat and feeling as Tori did. All they were feeling was poured into the kiss. Neither girl needed any words, but Tori couldn't resist whispering into the kiss, "I am so in love with you Jade."

Jade melted at the words, humming with pleasure. She responded, pulling way slightly, "And I am in love with you Tori. Be mine?"

Tori chuckled slightly, "You don't even have to ask."

Jade smiled victoriously and pulled Tori's lips forcefully back to hers. Tori's hands gripped Jade's hair tightly, holding the pale girl to her face as if she might to pull away. Jade had one hand on the back of Tori's neck and one hand around her lower back. Suddenly, a though came to Jade and she pulled away. "Remind me that we have to think your sister for her part in us getting together."

Tori looked Jade for a moment before she burst out laughing, "You and Trina working together. Who'd a thunk it?"

Jade laughed back, "Just kiss me Vega!"

Tori was only too happy to oblige. The kiss became heated quickly, making both girls starting panting and feel as if they were sitting under the hot summer California sun. Jade wanted as much of Tori as possible but she was afraid to ask. As if reading her mind, Tori gasped, "Take me home Jade."

Jade's heart skipped a beat as she smiled at the girl she loved. She nodded. Tori stood and quickly grabbed her fake rose before grabbing Jade's hand. Jade quickly blew out the candles before letting Tori pull her towards the door. Tori practically ripped the metal bar from the door and then the door off its hinges in her haste to get Jade home. Jade chuckled, "Don't hurt yourself Vega." Jade wasn't surprised when Tori ignored her and kept pulling her to her car. Jade smiled like a dork the whole way there, not caring one little bit if anyone saw them. She didn't even look around to see if anyone did. All she could look at was Tori. She wasn't sure if she should be as ecstatic as she was that Tori wanted her so bad to skip school and leave early with her. But she was beyond happy, giddy almost. She felt like she wanted bounce for joy and then attack Tori with the amount of love and desire she had for her. That second part was coming soon though. And despite it being her first time with a girl, Jade wasn't nervous at all. She and Tori had fucked many times in her dreams for her to know what to do. She had watched a fair amount of porn as well, but that had been before she even met Tori because she had been curious. She would just let her sexual instincts guide her and hope that would be enough.

Finally, Tori had made it to Jade's car. Impatiently, she threw Jade against the driver's door and pressed their bodies together. She didn't care that people could probably see them. They'd find out eventually. She was just too wrapped up in Jade. Once again Tori pressed her lips to Jade's forcefully as she pressed their hot bodies together. Jade moaned quietly, "Tori."

Then Tori pulled away with a hungry look that made Jade nearly collapse it was so sexy. "Better drive fast," Tori winked. Then she quickly went around to the passenger door and got in. Jade reached into her back pocket for her keys and got in. She barely had time to pull out of the school parking lot before Tori was on her again. She was leaning over to touch Jade, her hands grabbing at her neck and hair. Then her mouth was furiously sucking on Jade's neck. Jade was quivering and moaning with need already. She had to use every ounce of self control she had to keep her eyes on the road so she wouldn't kill them before they could do this. Then Tori's tongue was on a sensitive spot behind Jade's ear. Jade gasped and closed her eyes, a rush of heat shooting down to her panties. "The road," a voice said in her ear. Jade just barely had time to recover before they would've fallen into a ditch.

Finally, Jade slammed on the brakes in the Vega's driveway and turned her car off. She didn't even bother pulling the key out of the car as she grabbed Tori fiercely for a red-hot kiss so that was such a result of their desire that it threatened to melt their lips together. "You're gonna pay for that," Jade gasped into the kiss before her hands grabbed Tori's breasts. Tori inhaled sharply. Jade gave them a squeeze, and Tori moaned. "House. Now," Jade panted. Tori nodded and as she went to get out of her own side, Jade pulled her back, kissing her again. Then using one hand, she opened her own door and started backing out, pulling Tori with her, refusing to lose physical contact for ever a second. Tori didn't seem to mind; she grabbed onto Jade to make the process easier and smiled into the kiss. They kissed all the way up to the door. When Tori realized she'd left her house key in her backpack which she left at school in the wake of her need to get Jade home, she pulled her lips away but held tightly on to Jade as she bent over to retrieve the key from under the mat. As soon as she opened the door, Jade shoved her through. Tori kicked the door closed behind them before turning the force on Jade and pressing her against the closed door. Before Jade could protest, she was grinding her body along Jade's in a wave-like motion with her hands on Jade's ass. Jade let out a long moan and had to turn her head to gasp for more air. Tori latched her mouth onto Jade's neck once again, biting and sucking, being sure to leave as many love-marks as possible. Jade growled when Tori bit down on one spot extra hard. She needed skin-to-skin contact. In a flash, Jade reversed their positions, kissing Tori hard, while sliding her hands under Tori's shirt. Tori gasped at the tingling sensation Jade's fingers left on her stomach, then back, then ribs, and finally under her bra. Tori cried out with pleasure as Jade's hands finally grabbed her naked breasts. When Jade squeezed her already taunt nipples between her fingers, Tori gasped, "Jade. My room."

Jade's hand moved down to Tori's ass, cupping her cheeks tightly. Tori moaned and then Jade was lifting her up slightly and closer. Tori took the hint and wrapped her legs around Jade's waist and locked her hands behind Jade's neck. The kiss never stopped or slowed as they made their way to and up the stairs and into Tori's room. Jade knew the way as she'd fantasized about it so many times since the first time she'd been there. Then they were at Tori's bed. Jade threw them both onto the bed, turning slightly to make sure she didn't land on Tori. Tori giggled in appreciation and pulled the bodies flush together. It didn't take long for them to move on. They both took turns ripping each other's clothes off. When both girls were completely, divinely naked, they admired each other's bodies. Seeing the other so naked and ready for making love sent a rush of heat to both girl's centers.

"God Tori. You're so beautiful, like an angel. My angel," Jade couldn't hold back the words even if she wanted to.

Tori blushed and breathed, "You look like a fricken goddess. My goddess."

Now it was Jade's turn to blush. No one had ever complimented her in such a way. It only made her crave Tori's flesh more. She didn't hold back anymore. She unleashed her passion onto Tori and received just as much back. Their hands were roaming as they feasted from each other's mouths. Then Tori pressed Jade down onto her back and straddled her. Before Jade could guess at what she was up to, Tori's mouth wrapped around one of Jade's nipples. Jade gasped and arched into the touch as Tori sucked and flicked the hard nub. Her hands roamed over Jade's stomach as she released the nipple with a pop and moved to the other one. Jade moaned with pleasure. Then while she was distracted, Tori pressed her hand to Jade's wet, pulsing, hot center.

"Fuck Tori!" Jade cried out. She looked into Tori's brown eyes as Tori released her other nipple with a pop.

"Like that?" Tori teased. Before Jade could answer, she slid her middle finger between her folds and up along her clit. Jade's back came off the bed with a violent jerk. Every touch from Tori gave her a better feeling than she's ever received before. Jade had to bit her lip to keep her orgasm at bay. Tori smirked and flicked her fingers over Jade's clit a few more times. Jade threw her head back to cry and moan. Again Tori used her distractedness to lower her face down to Jade. She wasted no time in parting Jade's soaking lips and running her tongue up her center. Tori hummed at the taste that was pure Jade. It was indescribable how amazing she tasted. Tori knew she had never and would never taste anything as amazing as Jade right then and there. So Tori did it again.

"Tori!" Jade shouted. Her fists were clenching the sheets, and she was shaking with arousal. Tori knew it wouldn't take much for her to get Jade off. And she wanted them to get there. She wanted to see her girlfriend orgasm from her touch. Tori parted Jade a little further before forced her tongue into Jade, flicking her tongue around as fast as she could. Jade was starting to jerk uncontrollably and was moaning, whimpering, and cursing continuously. Then Tori realized her tongue might not be long enough to find Jade's sweet spot, so she removed her tongue only to shove her two middle fingers up and into Jade.

"FUCK!" Jade screamed. Tori knew she was nearly there. Curling her fingers, she finally pressed on the spot she was looking for. Jade's torso shot off the bed as her clitoris was pressed on repeatedly from the inside. She was so close. She was shouting loudly now, wordless, pleasure-filled moans that encouraged Tori to go on. Tori knew just how to finish her soulmate off. Pressing on her clit from the inside, Tori flicked out her tongue and rapidly ran it along Jade's clit from the outside.

That was it for Jade. "TORI!" Jade screamed as she orgasmed. Tori licked up Jade's juices as best she could while her fingers were trapped inside Jade's clenched muscles. Tori loved the feeling of the soft, wet walls squeezing her fingers, trying to hold her in and ride out the pleasure. When Jade finally relaxed back on the bed, Tori slowly slid her fingers out of Jade. She ran her tongue slowly up Jade's center one last time, gathering any missed juices. Tori sat up and licked her lips. Then she leaned over Jade, who was watching her through her orgasm-induced fog. Tori smirked as she slowly brought her fingers that were still soaked from Jade up to her mouth. Jade watched hungrily as Tori licked her fingers clean.

Then Jade's hand shot out and grabbed Tori's hips and pulled until Tori's pelvic area was nearly over Jade's face. Tori chuckled, "Impatient to have a taste?"

Jade growled and nodded. Her eyes were flicking from Tori's face to her wet center. She licked her lips as she so badly wanted to know what Tori tasted like. Tori maneuvered so she was more comfortably on her knees and then let Jade pull her closer. Tori was about to ask Jade if she knew what she was doing when a tongue was suddenly running up and down her throbbing center. Tori cried out and grabbed the headboard of her bed to hold herself up. Seeing the pleasure that Jade had gone through only a few minutes ago, Tori was close. She had already begun shaking as Jade's tongue worked furiously, alternating between going inside Tori to flicking her clit. Jade knew she was already addicted to Tori's taste right then and there. She would never get enough of the purely-Tori taste; it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Jade's hand were on Tori's ass, helping to hold her up for now. But soon when Tori begun thrusting uncontrollably, Jade moved one hand between Tori's legs and pressed on her clit. Tori whimpered and threw her head back. Jade began slowly rubbing circles around Tori's nub before picking up speed. When Jade could tell by Tori's breath hitching that she was just about to fly over the edge, she would slow down her pace, wanting to make this last.

"Jade," Tori whined in frustration. Jade smirked to herself. Her other hand left Tori's ass and quickly, Jade forced two fingers inside Tori. Tori groaned and humped herself on Jade's fingers. Then Jade was left with a front row seat as she began pumping her fingers in and out of Tori while she uncontrollably bounced slightly up and down. Jade added a third finger, then a forth, and finally a fifth, making Tori gasp every time a finger was added. Then, still pumping her hand in and out, she restarted her rubbing on Tori's clit. Tori cried out again and her back arched. She was close. Jade wanted her soulmate to feel the pleasure she had felt, so she picked up her pace until Tori was crying out and moaning wordlessly with every breath. Finally, Tori stiffened, her muscles clenching on Jade fingers, and she let out a yell, "JADE!"

Jade waited as Tori relaxed and then she finally got her prize. She brought her coated hand to her mouth and slowly lapped up Tori's juices. Jade hummed in ecstasy as she cleaned both her hands and then Tori's still pulsing center. Then she gingerly helped Tori collapse on the bed next to her. Tori curled in close and threw an arm across Jade's stomach, still panting. Jade wrapped both her arms around Tori and rubbed her arm as she came down from her high. Finally, Tori spoke, "Wow."

Jade chuckled, "That all you can say?"

Tori smiled and nodded, "That was beyond anything I've ever dreamed or imagined. There are no words. Just wow."

Jade nodded and agreed quietly, "Yah, it was. Better than anything I've ever dreamed or imagined too."

Tori's smile grew with joy. Jade chuckled and kissed Tori's forehead. They lay in silence for a few minutes, just soaking up the moment and being there together. "Love you Tori," Jade felt the words come so naturally to her it was more natural than breathing.

"Love you too Jade," the words came just as easily to Tori.

Silence again. Then, "So we have time for another round before Trina and your parents get home."

Tori laughed, and Jade swore she'd never heard a more beautiful sound. "I'd like that. Shower?"

"You read my mind."

Yah, Tori and Jade both knew it at that moment; they had forever and always; they were going to be just fine.

~~~~~THE END~~~~~

Note: The song is I Got You by Leona Lewis. I do not own that so please don't sue me for borrowing it. Hoped you all enjoyed it. This was never meant to be too long, but I do have a few other Victorious stories that will be fairly long that I'm working on. Hopefully one of those will be out soon as well as a request that I got. Thank you all for the support. I couldn't have done it without ya!


End file.
